The present invention relates to complementary metal oxide semiconductors, and more specifically, to fabricating structures on resistive substrates.
Structures and devices such as, transistors, capacitors, inductors, resistors, and diodes are often formed on semiconductor substrates that include, for example, silicon or germanium.